Awakened Seer
by fatesmask
Summary: He was just a little boy. A little boy of eight years old that detests his own family. Wrong BWL story.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

He was just a little boy. A little boy of eight years old that detests his own family.

At first he only resented his parents for forgetting that they had other children, but since he has had those strange dreams resentment changed to anger and from anger too hate.

Until he could only find a couple of strangers in front of him. Strangers that he detests with his whole body.

How those people could act so almighty was beyond him. He used to hope that they would look at him and see him, not his twin brother or the son that they obviously didn't want.

Maybe he was to naïve in his way of thinking, but what kind of child would not wish for the acceptance and love of their parents.

And the sad thing is that he still would have been like that for the coming years.

If it hadn't been for his futuristic dreams, they would have screwed over him and his younger siblings all because of their prejudice.

In the beginning he thought they were normal dreams.

It was only until he found out that he really could predict the future, that he accepted that they would always choose his twin over him and his siblings.

That day he broke down completely, but afterwards he made a promise to himself.

He would always be there for his younger sisters and unborn brother. And one day he would make their family regret of ever throwing them away.


	2. Chapter one

**Chapter One **

* * *

_**Summary: **_He was just a little boy. A little boy of eight years old that detests his own family. Wrong BWL story.

First thing first my stories aren't betaed so if there are mistakes in grammar suck it up.

Secondly if some things seem familiar that means that i got the ideas from other stories so don't get your knickers in a twist. What how much i read it's only normal that i pick up things from fellow writers, something that i easily admit. Again there will be mistakes in my grammar and since this is my fourth language you can't really blame me.

But i hope you enjoy my story don't be too harsh, this is only my second story and the first one is still in hiatus after only two chapters. It is harder than is likes to write a decent story hell any story, but i hope you guys enjoy it.

Also i do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**August 01 1991**

Hadriannus Charles Potter was an unusual boy in many ways. First off he couldn't stomach the sight off his parents, and his own twin brother. He was also easily ignored by them with his younger siblings. Secondly he was a wizard. Not just any wizard, but the younger twin brother of the boy-who-lived Marcellus James Potter.

You see about a decade ago there used to be a war. One of the worst wars in the history off the wizarding world (at least in britain). No one was safe. Friends, co-workers, even family. Everyone was a suspect.

That is exactly what made Lord Voldemort so terrifying. That and his genius, but diabolical mind. He could charm almost anyone too his side and if you dared to refuse him you practically had a death sentence hanging over your head.

People where so afraid of Lord Voldemort that they refused to say his name, they called him you-know-who or he-who-most-not-be-named.

Then the impossible happened. After almost a decade of war, you-know-who was defeated. Not by Albus Dumbledore or even a grown up, but by a baby boy.

The Potter Heir, Marcellus Potter.

Somehow a baby survived the killing curse and rebounded it back too you-know-who. Marcellus Potter has since that day been hailed as their savior. The boy-who-lived they call him.

What no one knows is that night Voldemort did not point his wand at Marcellus Potter. The red-haired hazel eyed baby, but at his younger twin Hadriannus Potter. The raven haired emerald eyed eyes that glowed killing curse green.

Hadrian watched with intelligent eyes as the killing curse came at him, and then from nowhere a bright silver/white shield sprung op protecting him from imminent death.

Afterwards the Potters and Dumbledore found him asleep recovering from magical exhaustion. And his brother crying from a scar that he has gotten when a piece of debris hit him in the cheek leaving him with an s shaped scar.

What no one seems to know is that Marcellus is not the only one with a scar. Because Hadrian also has one. Hidden behind his bangs in the form of an rune. The form of a lightning bolt. A scar they will never notice. Decades from now, after they have found out the truth of what had happened that Samhain night. The rune like scar will have faded completely not leaving a trace of its existence.

Only two people know the truth off what happened.

Voldemort who is nothing more than a spirit at the moment. And Hadrian Potter because of his eidetic memory, but even if he hadn't had a perfect memory. Remembering practically everything since the day he was born. He would always have known the truth. His gift showed him all the infinite futures possible. In every future he would have found out the truth sooner than later.

If someone had just taken the time to compare the two young children too each other. They would find out that Hadrian Potter out stripped Marc Potter in everything that he did.

Young Hadrian has a prodigal mind that came maybe once in a century. His magical core was at the moment at the size of an average fifth year and still growing. Runes Masters over the world would be jealous and salivating over what the prodigy could do with runes.

Some people were just born for greatness.

It was unfortunate that no one bothered to get to know Hadriannus Potter. Then again Hadrian was not the kind of person that liked to bask in the presence of a crowd. You would rather find him in the library reading, or plotting away somewhere.

If there one thing the wizarding world should know of the eleven year old boy, is that he could hold a grudge and was a rather vindictive person. If the right situation managed to arise that is. Or he would make it so.

* * *

A teenager of around fifteen years of age was walking through a crowd, towards an impressive white building. In which the only wizarding bank of Britain resides.

Nero Hunter looked every part of the dark pure blood Heir that he pretended to be. With his dirty blond hair in a ponytail, and hard gray eyes that didn't show any emotion. He walked gracefully past a couple of giggling girls. Who where gossiping amongst each other until they saw him walking by.

The young teenager easily ignored them. Something he was very good at. With his looks he was used to being either admired or resented for it.

Nero Hunter walked with the assurance of an entitled pure blood. With his expensive licht blue summer robes it was obvious to everyone that bothered looking, that the young pure blood was not someone you wanted to cross.

Before he knew it Nero had arrived inside of Gringotts. He walked with purpose towards the nearest free teller.

_"Merry met Master Goblin_." Nero Hunter bowed appropriately before the distinguished old goblin.

The goblin looked up from his work at the person that spoke Gobbledock.

_"Merry met young Mr. Hunter. How can i help you today_." The old goblin said with a gruff voice.

_"I am here for an appointment with Bloodclaw Master goblin." _It always paid off to act politely. Something his station demanded off him anyway.

Nero gave the old goblin the parchment he has gotten from Bloodclaw.

_"Griphook" _

The old goblin called a goblin that was standing close by. He beckoned for him.

_"Take Mr. Hunter to Bloodclaw."_ The old goblin gave Griphook the parchment after having read it.

Griphook glanced at the parchment and returned it to the wizard that was watching them.

"Follow me." Rudely he walked away.

_"Thank you master goblin. May your gold flow."_

Nero calmly followed after the young goblin. It's no wonder that the wizarding world doesn't like goblins, he thought inwardly amused. If he wasn't used too working with them, he would have been quite offended. Now he saw it more as a quirk you just have to get used too. But still, this one was quite rude.

Finally after having been guided true what only could be called a maze. They walked past the offices of the account managers of the Bones, Blacks, Greengrass, Hywell, and many other Ancient Houses. Until they stopped before a door that had a plaque with Morrïgan on it.

A couple of scary-looking guards were watching them from the hallway as Griphook knocked on the door.

_"Come in." _Said a voice from the inside.

Griphook walked inside the office and left him standing outside, but he could still hear what was going on inside.

_"A Nero Hunter is here for his two p.m. appointment sir." _

_"Well what are you waiting for let him in." _

Bloodclaw was getting annoyed with this pathetic excuse off a goblin. He was even letting his client waiting in the hallway. He just hoped that he hadn't angered him. If there was one thing that he knew about this particular wizard is that he could be as vindictive as any goblin. Maybe that was why he considered the young wizard something off a friend.

_"And pray tell, since when was it our policy to let important customers waiting?" _Bloodclaw added while eyeing the fool in front of him.

_"The boy is just a wizard." _Griphook sneered.

Bloodclaw could feel a headache coming up. Something that seems to be happening a lot around this particular goblin. No matter how much the young fool get's disciplined Griphook keeps putting his foot inside his mouth. There is just so much he could take.

_"Well you assumed wrong."_ Bloodclaw stated with a sneer on his face.

"_Griphook, i__ will be having words with your supervisor later on. Now get out."_ He added.

He almost wished that his client would pull something on the fool, but thought better off it.

When Nero Hunter walked in after coolly having ignored Griphook. He quietly took in the office with his calculation grey eyes. An engraved habit of him accessing all exits and anything unusual.

Things seem not to have changed since his last visit. It was still a plain room. Made of white marble like the rest of the bank. With only a large oak desk next to a bookshelf that seemed full of all kind of interesing reading material, and a comfortable oak chair in front of the desk. Just like he expected.

He closed the door and sat down silently.

_"Merry met Bloodclaw." _

_"Merry met Heir Morrïgan." _Nero hunter took an amulet of that had numerous bloodrunes and a diamond inscribed in it. Where once a teenage pure blood was sitting. Sat a boy of eleven years age with dark wavy hair, emerald almond shaped eyes, and an aristocratic bone structure that would make any pure blood proud, and with full red lips and slender posture. Anyone could see the promise of the gorgeous man the young boy would make in the future. Right now the child was beautiful in an outwardly way.

_"I never can fool you." _Hadriannus Potter smirked at his account manager in gobbledock.

_"No you can't." _Bloodclaw said unimpressed. After a while he got used to the young boy's antics. There wasn't must that could surprise him after getting the shock of his life the first couple off times. Something he would regret thinking later on.

_"Now let's get to business since time is money."_

_"I have a new list of investments for you." _Hadrian handed Bloodclaw several parchments with information on them.

"_Also i want you too open four magical orphanages the details will also be on the parchment that i just gave you."_

_"On which name." _Asked Bloodclaw curious while looking true the documents.

_"The orphanage will opened in the Morrïgan name. It will be called the raven foundation."_

_"Do you think that is wise Hadrian. As if right now no one knows that the most Noble and Ancient House of Morrïgan has resurfaced."_ Bloodclaw said looking up inquiring wordlessly for the reason the boy wanted to put himself in such a tight place.

_"Yes i have weighted all the pros and cons against each other. It is true that no one knew that an Heir for my House has been discovered, but that doesn't mean i am going to announce to the world exactly who i am. You off all people should know that i like my privacy. Morgana knows what would have happened if i had announced my titles when i discovered who i exactly was a descendant and Heir from. I don't want the Potters or Morgana forbid Dumbledore to have any form of power over me. And the best way to assure that is to make sure that no one but you and me know who the Heir is. To them and the rest of the world i will be nothing more that the boy who will always be in the shadows of his twin the BWL." _Hadrian smirked with a vicious look on his face.

_"And don't worry about my other titles. Those will be kept under wraps. As far as everyone knows those families have died out centuries ago." _He said as if it was just an afterthought but knowing Hadrian he had planned every little thing out already.

_"No one will suspect me the second born of the Potters to be the Morrïgan heir."_ Hadrian said without any emotion. The resentment he used to feel for his parents and godfather, carefully hidden away _"Especially since my mother is a muggleborn, but what is important right now is making sure that my house makes visible waves. Letting everyone know that we have returned just as powerful and wealthy as never before." _

_"Let people speculate as much as possible, they won't come close to the truth. After all i have seen it." _Hadrian said serious to Bloodclaw while playing with his amulet.

That and i need all the allies i will be getting in the future, by doing this seemingly innocent act. Don't get him wrong he would have opened an orphanage sooner or later, but by opening them now he will be getting some influential supporters. But more importantly he will be pissing off Dumbledore. The self-proclaimed Light Lord will have his supporters snoop around trying to find out who he exactly is. But more importantly what his political agenda consists of. Not that the old coot and his minions will find anything. It will be amusing to see Dumbledore trailing after the most ridiculous rumors.

_"As long as your sure and haven't seen anything that will affect us negatively." _Bloodclaw said to him getting him out of his daydream off Dumbledore making a fool of himself.

_"No if everything goes according to plan the light side will be happy because we will be helping the abused muggleborns and halfbloods. And the dark sect, by taken them out of the muggle world. We will be practically giving everyone a reason to complain about the muggles. And more importantly a reason to enforce the statue of secrecy." _

_"There will be some problems with Dumbledore but those are minor and easy to handle. It is not like the old coot can make any believable excuses. Both sides would crucify him if he tried to keep the abused children in the muggle world. Either way both sides will be happy and the children safe." _

The dark sect will be pounding on the opportunity. and will try to use it as an example of why we should keep those who have magic away from muggles. Something he would be supporting.

_"Yes Dumbledore how do you plan on handling him?"_

_"I am not you are." _Hadrian said amused_. _Ignoring Bloodclaws stunned face he added. _"I want everything ironclad Bloodclaw. So that the ministry and Dumbledore won't have a foot to stand on." _

_"That is one off the reasons for doing this now. The laws will be getting more and more ridiculous in the future, especially with Fudge as minister." _Hadrian said with contempt showing in his emerald eyes.

"Anyway _Fudge won't be much of a problem as long as you know how to handle him."_

_" Just bribe him with some gold and have everything on paper for us, so that later on we can threaten him." _He added when he saw Bloodclaw giving him a pointed look.

Bloodclaw smiled viciously showing of his teeth. "_That is what i like about you Hadrian. When it suits you, you can be quite underhanded." _

_"I will take that as a compliment." _Hadrian said amused.

_"There is one thing where i won't budge about though." _Hadrian looked Bloodclaw in the eyes with one of those stubborn looks he has managed to recognise.

_"That is that all the employees from the management to the caretakers. I want every single person who will be in contact with the children to sign a confidentiality contract." _

_"I want absolutely clear that there will be harsh consequences for those that abuse the children magically, physically, mentally or sexually. You know what put that in the contract too." _Hadrian added. Better to be safe that sorry.

_"And i want background checks done on anyone that want's to adopt a child." _

_"I won't have anyone making a mockery off my work. Especially if it means abusing the children in any way." _Even though the Potters only neglected him. Abuse of any kind still made his blood bowl.

_"As a matter of fact i want you to do a background check on the employees too, and buy a couple of house elves to maintain the buildings/grounds and for the chores. That way the caretakers will have more time for the children." _

_"They have to be the priority. I want that to be perfectly clear." _Bloodclaw was writing all his demands down.

_"This isn't all what you wanted to discuss with me though?" _Bloodclaw concluded.

_"That is what i like about you Bloodclaw you are anything but stupid." _

Said goblin was looking at him as if telling him to get on with it.

_"Right i want you to make up a new pure blood family for me." _Hadrian looked Bloodclaw firm in the eyes. Because of that he could see the shock in his eyes, by the seemingly innocent command. Because that is what it was a command, and Bloodclaw realised it immediately.

When Hadrian puts his mind into something he wouldn't budge until he has what he wanted to achieve. It was a trait Bloodclaw admired but now he just wanted to talk some common sence into the brat. He already knew that it was futile. Hadrian never did anything without a reason. He planned everything short or longterm. The cons and pros. That doesn't mean that it will be easy.

_"You know what the consequences are. If we got caught. No matter who you are." _If there is something that the wizarding world. Light, dark and neutral have in common with each other is how they view family names.

_"I know." _Hadrian said serieus, but he already knew that he wouldn't get caught. One of the benefits of his gift.

_"You can take all the money you need from the Peverell account." _

_"I am also willing to pay you 5 million galleons." _Hadrian added. If there was something you could count on. It was the goblins love for gold.

_"Fine." _Bloodclaw said. If there was any risk the brat would warn him, since it was also his life on the line.

_"I am sure you already have a name in mind." _

_"I want the name to originate from America about three hundred years ago."_

_"Crestwell is the name i want to use." _Hadrian finally said.

_"About three hundred years ago a halfblood disappeared from the American wizarding world. His name was Lorcan Crestwell. His mother was from a German pure blood family that had fallen on hard times, and his father was a muggleborn quite average in everything he did." _Hadrian added in for him.

_"Not only that i also want you to open a high security vault under the Crestwell name and transfer 3 miljoen galleons too it from the Peverell account." _

_"Make it so that if anyone does goes snooping around that they won't find anything suspicious." _

_"Oh and the Crestwell name won't be used at least for a decade, so in the meantime you can make sure that everything is perfect."_

After a moment of consideration he looked Bloodclaw with all seriousness in the eyes.

"_I am sure you know i want to have a bloodlock so that only me and my descendents can use the vault." _Hadrian stood up gracefully_._

"_Be really careful with my blood Bloodclaw." _Hadrian said serious. If there is something that is holy in the wizarding world it is the blood of anyone magical.

Bloodclaw looked shocked when Hadrian gave him a vial with his blood. Carefully grabbing it from his hand.

_"I am honored that you would trust me with your life scion Morrïgan." _he said formally because that was exactly what Hadrian would be doing.

"_Afterwards i will make sure that every drop that hasn't been used will de destroyed. I swear that on my honor." _Bloodclaw added solemnly.

Hadrian was satisfied with that oath. A goblins honor was everything to them.

Putting the vial off blood in his secret vault so that no one could find it.

Except Hadrian who with his magical gift could find out anything if he puts his mind too it. A thought that still annoys him.

I can't wait to see the faces of the masses when they realise that they have worshipped the wrong boy. And by doing that, ignored the prodigy in front of him. A prodigy who will shatter everyone's expectations.

_"Is this everything you wanted to have done Hadrian." _He said hopefully, after having warded his personal security vault.

_"Yes for now i want you to concentrate on the orphanages and the pure blood name_." Hadrian said amused green eyes glowing. Knowing that his account manager wasn't looking forward to any more surprises.

Hadrian stood up. "_As always it his been a pleasure doing business with you Bloodclaw." _

_"May you gold flow, and your clan prosper." _He put on the amulet that he created about a year ago. Once again the blond pure blood Nero Hunter was standing where Hardriannus Charles Potter once stood.

_"May your gold flow, and your enemies bleed." _Bloodclaw said bowing.

Nero Hunter was escorted back to the lobby by one of the guards that was waiting in the hallway.

Satisfied Nero Hunter walked gringotts out. He felt the summer heat immedialetly hitting him in the face. Quickly he performed a cooling charm nonverbal.

Thank Morgana for magic.

With a blank face he walked in the crowd already thinking off how te support the dark sect when they come up with their new bills next year.

* * *

**Potter family**

James Ignatius Potter 31 years old

Lily Marie Potter Nee Evans 31 years old

Marcellus James Potter 11 years old

Hadriannus Charles Potter 11 years old

Anemone Dorea Potter 9 years old

Melantha Ceres Potter 8 years old

Lysander Evan Potter 2 years old

**Chase family**

Disowned for marrying a muggleborn.

Sirius Orion Chase Nee Black 31 years old

Mercedes Aurelia Chase 28 years old

Anthony Sirius Chase 6 years old

Scarlett Lux Chase 5 years old

Alphard Rohan Chase 2 years

**Black family**

Regulus black is alive because he only financially aided the death eaters.

Regulus Arcturus Black 29 years old

Isobel Leila Black Nee Moon 29 years old

Cepheus Regulus Black 9 years old

Caelum Orion Black 7 years old

Rigel Pollux Black 4 years old

Corvus Alnair Black 1 year old


	3. Chapter two

**Chapter two**

_**Summary: **_He was just a little boy. A little boy of eight years old that detests his own family. Wrong BWL story.

_**Warning:**_** There will be heavy bashing of the weasleys, potters, dumbledore, snape, lupin, sirius chase (black), granger and malfoy. Also there will be ****rape****. Not in this chapter. Anyway i will warn you guys when it comes down to things like that, but the story won't be too graphic for a while.**

**Also something else i am hesitating in making this a ****slash story or not****. So let me know what you guys want and i will keep your opinion in mind.**

* * *

**September 01 1991**

Before the Potter household knew it september the first had arrived.

The usual active Potter manor was even more chaotic than normal.

The day that the Potter Heir would be going to Hogwarts had finally arrived.

A red-haired boy with unruly hair was being harassed by a women with identical hair color. While his father and godfather were watching on amused. Let's rephrase that better, his father was watching on amused, but his godfather was edging his mother on. It was only when the annoyed Lady Potter Nee Evans had enough and hexed the handsome pure blood, she finally could concentrate her all on her beloved son.

Her baby had grown up. Before she knows it her little boy would have his own family. Lily began sobbing, mumbling something about her baby boy growing up and not needing his mommy anymore.

At seems today was not the day to anger the fiery red-head. Anyone who had gone to Hogwarts with the marauders knew that Lily Potter has the temper of a typical red-head. Add in her brilliant mind and before you knew it she had cursed you with something quite imaginative. James Potter was the main victim of her temper. Him and the slytherins that dared to call her a mudblood.

Sirius Orion Chase formerly Black was not amused at all. He kept on glaring at his brother in all but blood, Lord James Ignatius Potter. Who was rolling on the floor laughing at his expense. Just you wait until i get my hands back to normal. Already planning his revenge on James Potter. Sirius ignored with practise that it was Lily that cursed him and not James. He consoled himself by saying that no one with a half a brain would point his wand on Lily Potter when she was in one of her moods. Right know he was a really, really ugly... something. Bloody hell he doesn't even know what he is. Maybe when she has calmed down, Lily would undo whatever the hell she had just done to his gorgeous body. He could hope.

Merlin knows his wife would kill him, that or laugh herself silly. Depends on her mood really. There goes the idea of having some great sex later on. There was no way in hell that Mercy would be willing to touch him. By Merlin ball's, he would not be willing to touch this. Sirius Chase thought sullenly.

Lord James Potter was banging his hand on the floor, where he just had collapsed from laughing too much. Seeing Sirius transfigured in that way really made him break down. Especially since he was not the victim of his hell-flowers temper this time. Now Sirius knows how he felt when he was a teenager. He went back to reminiscing on the good old days.

Marcellus Potter looked uncomfortable with his mother sobbing all over him. His father and godfather seemed too involved in their own little world to help him. He resigned himself to the fact that he would be stuck like this for a while. As long she would not mess with his hair he could put op with her he grimaced to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile Hadrian was holding his daily morning workout in the forest 3 miles away from Potter Manor. If there was something Hadrian had to concede to is that no matter how much he hates the damn muggles. Is that they have many useful ideas. Like exercising to keep your body fit and healthy. His fellow wizards and witches obviously didn't know the effect a healthy mind and body would have on their magical core. Their ancestors would probably roll inside their grave (like the muggles say) at seeing how lazy their descendants had become. That is if most of them had a grave. The magical population these days already has fallen so low that they can't even hear magic crying out for them.

Hadrian picked himself up from the forest floor and finished his morning routine. It always calmed him down to practise his kata's. He was not happy with wat he saw last night in his vision, but he has to calm himself down before coming face to face with the Weasley's. He couldn't let those bloodtraiters be the reason of Dumbledore suspecting him of anything. The Potters also would want to know why he attacked the younger weasley's. They woulnd't suspect that something was going on, but that wouldn't stop them from punishing him. Who knows what the likes of them would think up. Anyway right now it wasn't worth the hassle. They would get what they deserved.

No matter how much they ignore him if he is suddenly started acting like a bastard, they will have him on his mind and he couldn't have that. It was not like Dumbledore even needed a reason to dispose of him or bind him to his will. All for his greater good of course Hadrian scoffed internally. As long he wouldn't contaminate his weapon.

Finishing the last kata of his aikido routine flowingly, Hadrian stood down with his eyes closed taking calming breaths. After a couple of minutes he opened his almond-shaped eyes. Cold emerald-green eyes were focused, calmer, but with a hidden rage thinking back on last night's vision.

_**Vision**_

_Hadrian picked up an old book that he had been intrigued about, when he found himself lost in a haze of visions._

_Hadrian saw a tall teenage copper haired boy bend over a cauldron with a thin shapeless red-haired girl, more copper haired than red-haired explaining her plans to her brother. _

_He saw an adult male's back crying over the grave off Melantha Ceres Potter.._

_Ginevra Weasley instructing a house-elf in what he recognises as the Hogwarts kitchen while handing the elf a bottle._

_Do you Ronald Billius Weasley take Anemone Dorea Potter as hour wife and... _

_Albus Dumbledore, his blue penetrating eyes twinkling maddening._

_An adult version of himself with a beautiful women he didn't recognize, were torturing a sobbing Ginevra Weasley, who was heavily pregnant with an insane glint in his glowing killing curse green eyes. "You filthy bloodtraiter really thought you could get away with it. You will pay. Pay with your and your unborn childs life for what you have done too my sisters._

_He saw himself declaring a blood feud on the Weasley's, Dumbledore's and Severus Snape._

_A plump middle-aged red-haired women was cheerfully cooking what looked like a small feast._

_"He raped me." said the beautiful, yet broken young red-haired women. Tears streaming down her face. "And now i have to marry him. Big brother it hurts. It hurts so much that they won't believe me." Anemone Potter said with a haunted look on her eyes. Like there was nothing more to live for. _

_Ginevra Weasley laughing victoriously. _

_A dark-haired green-eyed young woman being strangled by a death eater, the light leaving her emerald eyes. _

_A hysterical twelve-year-old version of James Potter, but with grey eyes screaming at an older James and Lily potter. Destroying everything he could get his hands on._

_Shocked Hadrian dropped his book on the floor. Gasping for breath, and trying to calm himself. He hadn't had such a strong violent vision in months. He couldn't afford to have such heavy reactions in Hogwarts, but more importantly what the hell changed. _

_Something must have happened to have such a drastic change in the future. Unfortunately it would be impossible to trace it back down to its source. In the end it didn't matter what changed, but what he was going to do about it. _

_Hadrian refused to let this happen. Some things are unavoidable but he wouldn't ever tolerate this happening, especially to his sisters. His blood. He was going to make sure that all those involved will regret ever being born._

_A wicked smirk formed on his lips with a hint of blood lust in his cold eyes that glowed, killing curse green eyes. One thing he knew for sure is that the people involved were going to pay for it, at his hands. Painfully._

_**End Vision**_

Scowling he stressed his limbs to cool them down. Just thinking about those visions made him want to hurt someone, but then again he already had a plan for the little whore. Hadrian would almost feel sorry for her if it wasn't for the fact that her machinations would cause the dead of one sister, and the rape and unwilling marriage of another. In his mind the ginger slut deserved exactly what was coming too her. No true innocent would laugh at someone else's misery.

After cooling down his muscles, he grabbed the commet 175. A throw away of his dear brother, the boy wonder. Hadrian expertly took off towards Potter manor like he belonged in the air. Something Marc Potter would not be able to do half as graceful on his new broom the nimbus 2000.

* * *

When the entire Potter family except for little Lysander exited from the floo. Hadrian immediately walked away from the Potters before the mob would descent on them. It was the first time he saw the train in real life. His heart leapt in his chest. From now on there was no going back. No hesitations, only firm resolve. His emerald eyes became ever more vivid while looking at the red train. Hadrian had a lot of expectations off himself. He would be damned before he would let anyone get in his way.

He didn't want things to escalate. Today was supposed to be a great day, but life will always throw something in your way. Even with his gift he couldn't anticipate everything. He wouldn't even want to. Living life, knowing exactly what was to going to happen every second would drive him insane. A lot of seers have had that fate brought upon themselves.

Trying to control everything and everyone.

Hadrian realised that he couldn't manipulate everything. That way he wouldn't be any better than Dumbledore. It's true some of his descendants would be going true harsh circumstances, but they would preserve and get even stronger. In spite of people trying to get in their way. They were true Morrïgans.

Hadrian never has felt so proud seeing how they would crush their enemies. How they would survive going true hell and grow stronger from it. That moment it was obvious that the house of Morrïgan was not a house that you could mess with without any repercussions.

Still, some would die young. One of his regrets was that he couldn't do anything about it. If he meddled too much. Their fate could become even worse. It would be an entirely different story if he was there to handle any mistakes made. Magic gifted and cursed him with this gift, but he was no god and sure as hell not all-knowing.

Hadrian ignored the chaos around him. He had better things to do than play the obedient son.

The train station was bursting with people wishing to see the boy-who-lived going off to Hogwarts. If one looked closely, they would find that there was a certain division in the train station. Where both sides of the war were forced to occupy simultaneously. You could distinguish the muggleborns and purebloods easily from each other, by their attire and their attitude. Still after a decade mistrust hung in the air. In his opinion it was ridiculous. Even the muggles who were unaware of the war could feel the tension. Knowing that something was going on.

Hadrian signed unseen by everyone. Since almost everyone except for the proud purebloods scions seem to be clamoring to see the boy wonder get on the train. Hadrian himself could board the train something he preferred, but he had promised Neville that he meet up with him.

Neville Longbottom was one of the few persons who he would trust with his life. Him being the Longbottom Heir it was expected of him to socialize with the Potter Heir not the second born son, but Neville had refused to even consider sucking up to the stuck up, spoiled, rotten brat. His words not mine. It was the first and only time that he went against his grandmother. Considering that he is a shy person that doesn't easily let his opinion know. Hadrian suddenly found himself on the radar of the Lord and Lady Longbottom. Wondering what is was about Hadriannus Potter that stirred that much loyalty from their normally shy son.

"Marc, will you marry me."

"I want to have your babies."

"Lord and Lady potter, what do you expect of your son while in Hogwarts?"

"Kyaa, can i get your autograph."

Hadrian was disgusted. Quickly he walked further away from the Potters. Waving to his sisters who looked quite put out by how the crowd was swarming them. Marc was already posing for the reporters with James.

To think a Lord and his Heir were acting so undignified. Don't they realise that they are shaming their House. Hadrian mused while walking towards the other side of the platform, towards the purebloods. Pulling his feather light trunk with him.

Knowing James, he didn't see anything wrong with how he behaved. It was obvious that his parents had spoiled him rotten while growing up. And now he was ruining his own son, not just any son but the Heir. It is cases like this, that he was thankful for not being in the public eye. Or even in the eyes of his parents. No matter how much it used to hurt Hadrian thought scornfully. It is times like this that he hates and appreciates them for it. Hating them because today is the start off something new he should have his parents seeing him off. And liking it because he can do whatever he wants without James or Lily asking uncomfortable questions.

"Hadrian"

Neville Longbottom was standing with his parents. Neville looked like an average, eleven year old pure blood, in light brown summer robes that was yelling for him. The Longbottom Heir was a bit chubby with a round face. He was a perfect mix of the two persons standing by him. He had his mothers face but his fathers coloring and brown eyes.

Lord Franklin Longbottom looked rather intimidating standing in his blue robes that simmered when the light hit the fabric. Neville would never believe him if he told him that one day he would look just like his father. While seeing his children off towards Hogwarts. Neville really didn't have a good image of himself. Or of the things he could achieve in the future. But one day he would and until then he would support him no matter what.

The Longbottom Heir was one of the few people that genuinely gives a damn about him.

Hadrian signed, thanking Morgana that they found each other so quickly.

He was already in a bad mood because of the several rejections he had to give to some of the most distinguished magical schools in the world. Add in that he was trying to make sense of the vision he had the last days. Well you can say that he is not in the best of moods. Unfortunately he had to be in Hogwarts. Hadrian didn't look forward on receiving a substandard education on top of things. At least he managed to do away with binns.

It is moments like this that he gets jealous of Neville. Hadrian knows that James and Lily will never act like a parent to him. Their entire focus is solely on Marcellus Potter.

Hadrian snapped out of his thought when he heard Alice Longbottom, the Lady of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom saying goodbye to her son

"I will be okay, mum."

"I will write to you and dad after the sorting, alright." said a flustered Neville Longbottom quickly hugging his mother before she would burst into tears. What is it with women and crying.

When he released his mother he bowed towards his father in the old ways. It is customary to pay respect to their head of House or patriarch when Heirs wouldn't see their head of House for more than a couple of days.

Alice Longbottom with her lovely trusting face, hugged Hadrian before he could get away. She was used to Hadrian having minimum contact with everyone, but today he better make an exception. It is not everyday that you would go away so long without your loved ones.

"Hadrian dear, you don't always have to be the strongest. Try to be a child and enjoy your childhood while you still can." Lady Longbottom whispered to him in his ear.

Hadrian stilled completely for a second, but then he reinforced his occlumency shields. Carefully Hadrian got out of the hug. Emerald eyes took the serieus blue eyes on of Lady Alice Longbottom. Searching them for something he didn't entirely comprehend. Only thing he knew was that his heart felt so heavy for a moment.

Hadrian smiled reassuring at his best friends mother. Ignoring his traitorous heart. Time to put on the charm. It is hard to fool an empath. Even a minor one like Alice Longbottom. It wouldn't be the first or the last time he would be grateful for his natural shields. Hell he was grateful that he wasn't born a muggleborn, or even worse a squib. To know off the existence of magic but unable to use it.

Who ever said that blood didn't matter, was obviously a fool. In the end it was based on your family genetics what traits you inherited. Like with Lady Longbottoms empathy.

Especially when it came to magic. Bloodtraiters like the Weasley's may deny it as much as they want, but a muggleborn will never be born with a magical gift like, parselmouth, empathy, magical sensetivity or naturel shields and so much more. All those so-called muggleborns who dit have a bloodtrait always turned out to be halfbloods, or purebloods that somehow had ended up in the muggleworld. Of course blood did bloody well matter. It wasn't pure blood propaganda, but the plain simple truth.

"Lady Longbottom, i want you to remember this conversation when you find out how much trouble Neville and i get in." Hadrian said mockingly. He heard Neville laughing at his side.

"Cheeky child." Alice Longbottom playfully messed up his hair.

"Hey," Hadrian said. "I may not have the infamous Potter hair (thank Mordred for that), but that doesn't mean you can mess up my hair."

"Lord Longbottom, i ask you to please control your wife."

"Now Hadrian when you get married. You will find out who is really in control off the relationship. And how many times do i have to tell you to call us Frank and Alice or at least Aunt and Uncle."

"One more time Lord Longbottom, one more time." It has become a bit of a habit to call the Longbottoms by their titles. He happily ignored the bit about marriage. For him to get married to someone he has to trust them. Not likely. Hadrian knows that he has trust issues. With a family like his it's a wonder that he hasn't turned out worse.

They all said their goodbye's before Hadrian and Neville stepped foot on the Hogwarts express.


	4. Chapter three

**Chapter three**

_**Summary: **_He was just a little boy. A little boy of eight years old that detests his own family. Wrong BWL story.

Well here is a new chapter. Also i have decided to not make this a slash story at least not with Hadrian. So if there is going to be slash it will be a side character you won't even read about them kissing each other or anything like it. You are all safe from the world of slash, people.

* * *

**September 01 1991 **

The two of them found an empty compartment at the end of the train.

Hadrian and Neville had moved in, and were sitting across each other. Both of them reading a book to keep themselves occupied.

There was news all over the train about the boy-who-lived. It was hard to ignore what people where saying when they where gossipping right outside of your compartment. Finally after hearing some girl squealing his patience snapped.

Hadrian's wand fell in his hand. Outside of his hollister. He expertly silenced the compartment. Hadrian doen't really give a damn that it is prohibited to use magic on the train compartments. Neville looked gratefull for the peace and quiet. As long no one finds out then it doens't matter Hadrian thought still annoyed with the high pitched squealing.

Hadrian suddenly stared with cold eyes out of the window.

While Neville was reading his potion book. Trying to pick up some tips that could help him. Potions with Severus Snape would undoubtedly be hell for the both of them. Neville because he couldn't keep a cauldron from exploding, and Hadrian because of the stunts the marauders pulled on Severus Snape. Better know in the Potter household as "Snivellus".

If Snape is quilty off something. Then it is a being a petty bastard that would take his one inadequates out on innocent childeren. Really the bullied becomes the bully, what a typical cliché. It wouldn't help that Marc would pull the most stupid stunt he ever thought possible on his first potion class.

Don't think about it Hadrian. There is nothing you can do about it. The two of them deserve each other.

Hadrain found himself sitting in direct site of the Weasley family. He was watching them with a cold mask on his face. If the Weasleys had seen his face at the moment. They would have been shocked at the amount of cold contained fury in his eyes. Eyes that would have reminded Molly Weasley nee Prewett of the killing curse that killed her little brothers.

He already had a way of disposing Ginerva Weasley Hadrian thought with cold glee. It is too bad that he had to wait a couple of years, before doing away with dear old Ronald. The ignorant fool has his usages for the moment.

Hadrian couldn't steer Marc in the right direction by himself. Using his best friend he could manupilate things more or less. Ronald Weasley wasn't the most reliable person to count on. We can't have boy wonder realising his potential. With his sidekick at his side. It will be so much easier to keep the spoiled brat, well spoiled and useless. If there was something you could count on it was Ronald Weasley's jealousy issues. It is about the only thing that won't ever change. With all the other bad habits he has.

Molly Weasley had just taken her handkerchief. "Ron you got something on your nose." The ginger fool was grabbed by his mother and she began rubbing the end of his nose.

"Mum, - Geroff!" He wiggled free.

Thank merlin the twins weren't around, or he wouldn't have heard the end of it. Something about the Marauders or something. He wasn't really listening. His food is more important than some kind of prank the twins were planning on some weird sounding people. Better them than him. Oh how he would regret thinking that later on.

Hadrian hadn't had his eyes on the fool for long. No matter how entertaining it is to see him so flustered, but on the mastermind. Little Ginerva Weasley. Who was adminering the other fool of the future golden trio. In other words his twin.

She looked like any normal innocent ten year old. Just an fangirl enamored with the boy-who-lived. Hadrian of all people knew how someone's appearance could be deceiving. To him it didn't matter that she hasn't done anything yet. How it looked like she couldn't harm a fly. It is that yet that is important to him. He would never forget the desparation and hopelessness in his sisters eyes. Or seeing the light leave his baby sisters eyes. No. he will never forgive Ginerva Weasley of making him see feel that helpless. When he is on one of his visions Hadrian is unable to do anything but watch, no matter how much he wants it to stop.

"Mum, can we go to see Marc Potter. Mum, oh please."

"You're already looking at him, Ginny."

"Mum, i mean closer. I want to see the scar." Ginny was looking star eyed at her hero. She wondered if he still remembered that night.

Tch, the manipulative bitch is his main target. Two years from now... Well lets say he will be looking forward to it. Outwardly not showing an inch of the gruesome things he was planning for her. Hadrian looked nothing more that an beautiful child that grew up in an strict pureblood household. His mask firm on place.

Hadrian tuned them out after also having mused on what to do with her brother. It has to be something that somehow fit the crime. Killing him came afterwards. First he had to pay for his future crimes. An eye for eye, wasn't his personal motto for nothing.

Absentmindedly Hadrian went back to his animagus book. He was planning on finishing the transformation at the end of second year. He wished it wouldn't take so much time, but he had more than one priority. There are so many things that could go wrong. The coming four years will be hard on him. Is is unbelievable how many people are plotting against the boy-who-lived. Well at least they don't know that they are targeting the wrong boy.

I hope Dumbledore chokes on his lemon drops when he finds out, Hadrian thought vindictively.

For now Hadrian has to make sure everything goes according to plan. And hasting the animagus transformation isn't a good thing in his book. There is a reason the change takes so much time. A lot of things can go wrong. Hadrian didn't fancy being stuck in an animal form. That or having his animalistic instinct taking over.

It had taken a lot of his time and patience to learn how to keep his temper in check. He wasn't going to let all of that go to waste because of his arrogance. That and he was planning to get his best friends in his little project. It is something that will give all three of them an even closer bond.

Hadrian after a while got bored. Having skimmed through the book for a third time. There was nothing new that got his attention.

Neville and him decided to talk about what the lessons would be like. How it would be, to finally being able to use magic (legally). Neville snorted at that. Most Purebloods didn't let their childeren use magic before their tenth birthday. It is only then they get tutored in the use of practical magic, not only theory.

Under heavy super vision of course. Afraid that their progeny magical core would get damaged. Still by then a ten year olds magical core would have finally stabilised. There was a reason for the eleven year old Hogwarts restriction.

Hadrian himself was an exception. The killing curse had done something to his magic to make it somehow expand. He was damn lucky that he was able to use magic at all. Let alone in such potent quality.

Hadrian promised Neville to help him with his potion work. Even if they don't get in the same house. Something he already knew wouldn't happen.

"It wouldn't matter Nev, you will always be my best friend." Hadian smiled reassuringly at Neville before he heard the compartment door slide open. Effectively wiping the smile of his face.

"I thought that i was your best friend. Shame on you Hadrian." The handsome half Italian Blaise Zabini said smirking, while sitting himself next to Neville. Blaise Zabine already showed promise off the exotic men he would become in a couple of years.

Hadrian and Blaise thought that it was better to keep there friendship to each other. The Longbottoms knew of the childeren their Heir associated with. Before becoming the Lord of their House it was expected off Neville to make as many connections as possible. The Potters on the other hand would have thrown a fit. Having him consorting with the son of the infamous Black Widow, a notorious dark witch. Then again Lady Cyra Titiana Zabini also wouldn't have approved. The Zabini's where famous for there neutrality. It didn't matter what happened in the last war and how both sides pressured them. She wanted to keep their status the same as it always has been, neutral.

Lady Zabini would also be disappointed that her son wasn't at least cosying up to the right person. If he had to consort with anyone from the most famous light side. It would have better if it was at least the Heir. She would have wanted it to be someone with influence, not the second born that everyone disregards. In spite of his beauty and talent.

"It seems Neville and i have to bond together because of your traitorous ways."

Neville rolled his eyes, while Hadrian just looked Blaise in the eyes with those vivid emerald eyes of his. Until they both suddenly started laughing. Neville watched on amused. Sometimes he couldn't believe he was friends with such strange people. Still he wouldn't trade them for the world. No matter how much they confuse him sometimes.

Hadrian Potter and Neville Longbottom were the only people outside of the family that knew of his blood based gift or curse as he calls it sometimes. You see he has a high legilimens ability. Blaise literally could pick up people's darkest secret right out of their mind. Could torture them in insanity. Could make someone forget the most important person to them. The people who knew of his bloodbased gift, where incapable of looking him right in the eyes. Even his mother, no matter how much he tells himself that he doesn't blame her for it. Blaise couldn't help but resent her for it sometimes. The heart isn't always rational.

Then again Hadrian is an natural occulumens. He doesn't have much to fear from him. And Neville was studing occulumency more diligently since he found out. Even though Neville couldn't keep him out of his head, he still looked him right in the eyes. Blaise couldn't help but admire his courage. There are seemingly braver men out there incapable of that feat.

"Why did it take you so long to find us?" Neville asked curious, putting his potion book away. No matter what he did, he will still end up doing something wrong. With the result of an ruined potion.

"Malfoy."

Hadrian smirked amused at that. "What did he do now?"

Draco Malfoy Heir off the Noble House of Malfoy was famous in there age group. Or better yet infamous. He always tries to copy his father. Unfortunately for him he is severly lacking the cut throat cunning his father is known for. Most of the time he acts more like a Gryffindor than an Slytherin.

Pathetic really how far the Malfoy's have fallen, with an Heir like that. There isn't a cunning bone in the brats body. The only thing that protects him from retaliation is his fathers influence. He was glad that Malfoy would ignore him for most of the time. Marc was at least good for something. Hadrian has no desire in saving a lost cause. He has better things to do with his time. Like saving the world Hadrian thought sarcasticlly.

"Ah, yes i do pity him, min or less." Sometimes, most of the times no one could stand Malfoy Hadrian thought.

"Why?" asked Neville curious.

"When he graduates from Hogwarts. He will find out, that to the world he is nothing more that the Heir off an minor House, even though his mother is an Black. We all know that Malfoy won't take that calmly. He thinks he can get away with insulting who ever he wants." Hadrian answered Neville.

"What Malfoy doesn't realise is that in the past and for now while he is in Hogwarts, he has his fathers protection." Blaise added in for him.

"Partly because his father is on the board of governors, and partly off all the gold and blackmail he throws around. The thing is his father is one cunning bastard you don't want to cross. While Draco Malfoy is more off a cowardly nuisance." Hadrian finished. "Most of the time he is nothing more than an joke waiting to happen."

"I can already imagine him, still at the age of twenty telling everyone."

"Wait until my father hears about this." Hadrian added for Blaise mocking Malfoy.

"He will be eaten alive in the real world." Neville finished. He was already looking forward to it. Draco Malfoy had unknowingly made a lot of enemies in his young life.

Both his friends were looking at him like he said something ridiculous. Before they started smirking with a predatory grin on their faces. All three of them dedided to placed a bet on that. Hadrian a hundred galleons that by the time they graduate, Malyoy will still be threating people with his father. Neville fifty until he has his first child. (Draco Malfoy reproducing, i think i am getting sick Blaise joked.) And Blaise betted hundred fifty that he would stop saying it by his fifth year, but still would run off to his father.

"I can't wait to see it, when Malfoy realises his place in the world." Blaise was the one who had to deal with Draco Malfoy the most. They ran in the same social circles. Lady Zabini was a social butterfly. That was invited to all sort of gatherings.

"You know what is even better." Hadrian mused out loud. "Sooner or later Draco Malfoy will chew on more than he can bite."

"I would bet my entire trust vault that someone will be dispose of him sooner than later."

"That is a sucker bet if i ever heard one." Blaise said wistfully.

"You really think so Rian." Neville searching his face while Blaise nodded along with Hadrian.

"There isn't a doubt on my mind that Draco Malfoy. With how many anemies his father has, and in Draco's case will make. Will end up on the end on someone's wand who doesn't appreciate his superior attitude.

"Let's talk about something more pleasant, something doens't involve the Malfoy's." Blaise Zabini said his unique, purple, blue eyes showing his amusment. Draco Malfoy finding himself in a situation like that is like a dream come true for him. Even though he enjoys making a fool of Malfoy doesn't mean that he wants to talk about the spoiled brat the entire train ride. They would have seven long years to deal with Malfoy.

"What do you suggest." Neville asked.

"How about what was on The Vanguard last week."

The Vanguard was a new circulation newspaper that has started becoming popular two years ago. It was completely different than the Daily Prophet. For one they didn't write more than the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. Anyone that wrote gospel would get fired immediately. Apparently it was something new that wizarding Britian greatly started appreciating.

After they got used to it that is. How ironic.

So much that the Daily prophet almost became broke until they started following their lead. Not only did The Vanguard write about their world, but also about what happened in the muggle world. A lot of Purebloods were disgusted by it in the beginning. It is only after they found out how much the muggle world had evolved compared to centuries ago. That they got their head out of their ass and looked at the world around them. To think the truth had to hit them in their faces before they excepted the harsh truth for what it was. Some are even still denying that the muggles had become so dangerous.

No matter, Hadrian knew that would happen. Two years ago, he had hired the goblins to heavily ward the building that would become the main office off his new business plan, The Vanguard. Neville and Blaise both didn't know of this yet. Hadrian was planning on telling almost everything by the time of their OWL-years. Along with it came the truth about his status as Heir Morrígan. At this moment their occulumency just wasn't good enough. Morgana knows, with the bad habits of both Snape and Dumbledore using legilimency on their students, rummaging through their minds like it is nothing. It just wasn't safe for anyone with secrets in Hogwarts.

All in all, by that time he had a lot of owning up to do.

"Someone had the guts to rob an muggle library. Can you imagine that." Hadrian secretly smiled at that. At least he thought he did. While Blaise was amused by the article, Neville was looking at Hadrian.

"You didn't." Neville said to Hadrian his mouth had fallen open from shock and his brown eyes showed open disbelief but also resignation. Neville knew him too well to fall for any lie. The same goes for Blaise and then he wasn't even counting their bloodline based gifts. At least this is one secret he can get off his chest Hadrian thought ironically.

"What, oh Mother of all Darkness." Blaise had started cursing and Neville was still shocked that he had robbed the biggest muggle library of the united kingdom.

"Yes well."Hadrian simply shrugged elegantly. Not bothered at all that they had found out the truth. By now Blaise had stopped cursing and started snickering instead. Neville had palmed his hand in his face. His friends really were something. One robs an entire library, and the other is seemingly amused by said robbery.

"What were you thinking?"

"Nev, the right question in a situation like this is, how did you manage to do it?"

Smirking at the face off one his best friends. Blaise was so much better composed. Portraying the perfect pureblood Heir, but not for long if he could help it.

"Yes, come on Rian how the hell did you do it?"

"One word!" Hadrian simply stated. "House-elf." Smirking at their gob smacked faces.

Huis-elfs are so heavily underestimated it isn't even funny. He uses them for anything he could get away with. Hadrian also treats them like a part of his family. Anyone that abuses his servants. Elf or no elf, is a fool in his opinion. Especially if they are privy to family secrets. More fool to them.

"House-elf, house-elf... You're joking right." Neville asked weakly.

"Nope." Hadrian said, proud of the unexpected answer he gave them.

"And as for why i did it. I needed information and i didn't feel like buying so many muggle books." And that was the end of the interrogation. They knew that Hadrian had his own illogical way of thinking, add in his dislike for the muggles. Some people would say that he was a budding Dark Lord. Those people wouldn't be completly wrong. That is if he had the ambition for it. Fortunately for europe it was one job he won't ever take up.

"So what house do you think you will be in Rian." Blaise Zabini obliged with the unspoken plea for now.

"With some of the stunts you have pulled, you would make a perfect Slytherin. I gather that we only know of some things that you have getting away with." Neville concluded for both of them.

"Then again, at other times he acts like a reckless Gryffindor." Blaise added in sarcasticly.

Hadrian just shrugged elegantly at their questining looks. Easily ignoring their unspoken hints.

He already knew in which house each of them would end up in. Only thing is, he couldn't let them known. His bloodline based gift was a famlily secret. No one except for his bonded and Heir could find out the truth. His ancestors had made it an official rule. Before he took on his title as the Morrígan Heir he had to make an magical oath. Hadrian himself would have made it an official requirement. It is a good thing the rule already existed, with a couple of others that is. He couldn't stomach the thought, that included of having lousy parents, he would have had morons for ancestors. You never know what kind of Heir to the bloodline you would eventually get. There are bad eggs in every family tree. No one can choose his family. That and like Lord Potter you could in the end get backstabbed by someone you thought off as a loyal friend.

Add in that he wasn't just any seer, but an awakend one. His kind was so rare that they were almost mythical. If someone like Dumbledore ever found out the truth. There is no doubt in his mind that he would bind him to himself. All for the Greater Good.

Even his most trusted allies will have to be kept out of the loop. The only exception was his accountmanager. Who had to take an unbreakable vow before he told him.

"Rian." Neville said tentatively. "I can't say i agree with your methods, but i can promise you i won't ever judge you for the things you do. I also know that you never do anything without a good reason. I hope that one day you will trust us enough to tell us the truth."

Hadrian looked serieus while he dragged his hand true his hair. He hadn't expected this. Even though he knew Neville won't abandon him like his so called family has. "Thank you Neville, you can't know how much i appreciate this.

"It isn't that i don't trust you guys. It's just that both of your occlumency shields aren't good enough to keep my secrets. At least for now. I promise that by the end of fifth year you will know almost everything about me."

Okay." Hadrian asked of them.

He was afraid that when Neville found out about some of the things he did, that he would still abandon him. Call him a Dark Lord. Neville would never know how much this means to him. Although he had already seen what would happen. At didn't mean that a burden didn't somehow lift from his shoulders. From actually experiencing his visions in real life. That and the future was always in motion. Things change, people change.

Hadrian smiled one of his rare smiles to Neville. Before he closed off again.

"I consider both of you my best friends. There isn't anyone who is trust more than the two of you." Hadrian looked Blaise directly in the eye and let him in the outer layer of his shields, so that he could understand how honest he was with them.

They may have only known each other for a couple of years compared to Neville and him, who practically grew up together. That doesn't mean that he trusts him any less. Hadrian wanted Blaise to know that. To not have any doubts of his honesty. That no matter what he would never choose between the two of them. Letting him in his shields even his outer layer shows an immense amount of trust on his part. Considering how Blaise could easily crush his mind, if he wasn't carefull enough.

"We will stay the best of friends, no matter what." Blaise who could read and feel his absoluut conviction looked more relaxed, after having seen the truth for himself. Slytherins truly are a paranoid bunch. Not that he has much to argue against. Paranoia is practically his middle name.

And if nothing else changes from the future he has seen Blaise will become a member of his family. It won't be easy, but he has high hopes for them. He would support their union no matter what James, Marc and Dumbledore thought off it. Dumbledore should keep his wrinkled old ass out of other people's business.

Hadrian thightented his shields again. Blaise gently left his mind, just like how he had entered.

The three off what in the future would become a political and economical powerhouse, fell in an familiar pattern. Enjoying each others company while trading sarcastics barbs.

Hadrian had fallen in sleep while Blaise and Neville were engaged in a debate about quidditch. His visions had taken a toll on his body for the last week. It was the main drawback of Hadrian's power. In a way he was lucky magic hadn't taken something worse from him. All past recorded awakend seers, Hadrian had managed to find information on. Had among others there voice, beauty or fertility taken from them. One person was even born blind and some had gone insane from what they had seen. Unable to control their visions.

Hadrian was cursed with a weaker body than most wizards. He made sure to take care of himself, and also managed to regularly excercise. He had managed to keep the worst off his condition away. The people Hadrian saw regularly knew that he tires faster than others, but everyone attributed that to his love for books.

No one knew how hard he had worked so he could even act normal. But the law of _Equivalent Exchange _wasn't something you could bend no matter how hard you tried. You wouldn't like the consequences if you did. His ancestors had stamped that in his head. Exercising is good and all, but sooner that later he had to face facts.

Hadrian had reculantly excepted the harsh truth only months ago. He decided that it was something he gladly would bear. As long as he could save his loved ones. So what, if he wouldn't be able to play quidditch, big deal really. The truth was he had more important businesses to consider, than playing games. His ancestor made sure to talk him out of any stupid ideas. She made him see what was more important too him. His body, or his loved ones. All in all, he had to become a health junkie to not make things worse for himself.

"What do you think off what Rian did." Neville suddenly asked making sure that Hadrian was really asleep.

Neville wished that the the Potters at least acknowledged his godbrother. He didn't think he would have done something this reckless if it wasn't for _them, _Neville thought disgusted. No one deserves to be treated like an unwanted guest by his one parents. The bastards treat him better then their own son.

"Truthfully, i find it funny."

"What, you heard me right. I find it funny no one will suspect a child to empty the biggest muggle library of Britain. It is some feat he managed to pull off. It doesn't matter that he only managed to do it with the help of his elves."

"He is still the one who planned everything. There is also no doubt on my mind that even without his elves Rian would have found a way to get what he wanted."They stared at the beautiful form of Hadrian. He looked so innocent lying against the window. Blaise is right no one will suspect Hadrian, Neville thought relieved. He looks incapable of such cunning acts.

"I don't really care, i only hope that he doesn't do something completly reckless." He was worried for his childhood friend. Hadrian may scoff at the idea of being a Gryffindor, but he sure as hell acted at times like one.

"You're right." Now the truth had sank in Blaise could see Hadrian testing his boundaries more and more. What they didn't know, was how cautious he planned everything. To the point of paranoia. That and he made sure to never go in something so big without first consulting his gift. No matter the effect it has on his body.

"I don't care about the muggles, especially after Rian told us what the muggles are capable off." All of them had to throw up after seeing some of the gruesome pictures Hadrian had gotten his hands on.

By the time they had woken up Hadrian. They had almost arrived at Hogwarts. They got him some candy off the food trolley, but he declined all the candy. Not feeling in the mood for any sweets.

Suddenly a voice echoed through the train. "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes, please leave your luggage on the train, and change in your uniform. Thank you, for your cooperation."

"You still haven't told us what Malfoy exactly did." Hadrian asked tiredly while Neville and he got in their robes.

"Oh that, Malfoy thought he could order me around. Somehow he has got the notion in his head, that he is above me." Blaise said desmissing the idea of Malfoy being above him entirely.

"You would think with two cunning, Slytherins as parents he would have inherited some of their traits." Neville said sarcastically, in the mean time tying his tie.

"The world would have become a worse place if that had happend." Hadrian said stretching his hands above his head. "Can you imagine the things he would have being able to cook up. Right now Malfoy has the ambitions, but not the brains."

Blaise shuddered dramatically, making Neville laugh and Hadrian smirk. At this moment they acted like the childeren that they were. By the time the left the compartment all three put up their pureblood mask. They confidently walked out of the compartment like the Heirs that they were.


	5. Chapter four

**Chapter four**

_**Summary: **_He was just a little boy. A little boy of eight years old that detests his own family. Wrong BWL story.

I do apoligise for all the grammar/spelling mistakes. At the moment there is nothing is can do about it. my word spell check doesn't work for some reason. mind you in any language. I am not used in writing without it. Even in my native language i make mistakes so be please be patience until i can finally do something about it.

i have been reading through my story again and i keep on finding grammar / spelling mistakes i haven't bothered in doing anything about it because in the end i keep on finding something new i have to change and it gets annoying after a while. at the moment i am also looking for a beta reader to help me. but don't count on it for a while. in the meantime i will keep on writing, mistakes and all. fuck my laptop i really need to have it checked over.

p.s i have been sick so don't expect much from me this month.

* * *

**September 01 1991, Hogwarts.**

"First years, first years, gather around." A Huge, bearded man was yelling from a far, towards the first year students.

The three young Heirs departed from the train, their masks in place, and made their way to the huge half gaint that was calling for them. Hadrian recognized him immediately.

The huge man was a half gaint named Rubeus Hagrid, Dumbledore's loyal lapdog. He used to come over with Dumbledore and the rest of the Order too Potter manor.

The Order was an illegal organisation that fought against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. But since Voldermort has supposedly been killed that night, the only thing the imcompetent witches and wizards do is gossip about Death Eaters that have somehow managed to stay out of Azkaban. That and their precious boy wonder Marcellus Potter.

When he was younger he used to spy on their meatings. Jealous on how his twin was allowed to be in these mysterious gathering. It is a good thing he wasn't allowed. It would have been a matter of time before Dumbledore had gotten an glimpse of his intelligence. He was so naive back then. Craving for his parents attention.

After all the first years had gathered around Hagrid. He told them to get four persons per boat.

The friends got in one of the boats. A moment later a boy with clothing who had seen better days joined them. The boy who looked scrawny introduced himself as Noah Howard a muggleborn.

Now just because Hadrian couldn't stand the sight of muggles, doesn't mean that he felt the same about the muggleborns. It is unfortunate that Howard is born of muggles, but he has something that those muggle trash will never have. That is the ability to use magic. It would also be quite hypocritical of him considering that Lily is a muggleborn.

Hadrian himself doesn't mind that he is a halfblood. He knows for a fact that Marc resents that he is of a lower bloodstatus then people like Malfoy or even Weasley, who haven't a spare knut to rob together.

Even the slightest thing that can hold him back isn't tolerated in Marc's eyes. That's why it's so odd how he will put up with Weasley. It is not like the Weasel has anything except for his bloodstatus going for him. Even that isn't exactly true, since the Weasley's are widely known as bloodtraiters. The only thing that will keep Marc together with the Weasel is probably all the sucking up he has to do.

In Hadrian's mind it is a blessing. The fresh blood that Lily injected in the line by marrying James strengtened the bloodline and gave it more possiblities, because with the new magical blood in the line the magic had a lot more to work with. Instead of making sure that all of the impurities of inbreeding are minimal or erased. The new blood, made it so that any latent abilities the bloodline had could awaken. Yes, in his eyes it is a blessing.

Too bad most purebloods didn't see the benefits anymore. It is no wonder so many squibs have been born the last centuries. Hadrian thought forlornly.

You would think that with all the bloodlines that have been dying out people wouldn't be so fast to start a war. A war that would harm their way of living. Killing of purebloods even if they are considered bloodtraiters is one of the most foolish things he has ever heard off. But then again all those purebloods were those who were the result of heavy inbreeding. They weren't exactly the most sane purebloods out there. You only have to look to Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black to see the harm inbreeding does. Not does it cause insanity in her scale. Her family and husband were partly responsible. Sometimes Hadrian really couldn't understand the way the proud pureblood scions thought. Fools, all of them.

He is missing something. His gut feeling is telling him that something about this doesn't feel right. The Blacks were to much of a proud family to bow to Voldermort. Now he thought about it, he doesn't even know what their goal was. He has been so busy perfecting his gift and training his magic. Along with all the business deals he has been making. it hasn't ever come up. why, what did they want. it can't be possible to eradicate the muggles from this world. They need the muggleborns, their new blood to keep their bloodline strong, even the most hardcore muggle hater knows that. They won't directly bond to a muggleborn, but after a couple of generations their descendants are fare game.

More research Hadrian thought sourly. He doesn't think he will find out more than light propaganda. The winner does write history; as the famous saying goes.

Suddenly everyone saw Hogwarts. The castle that would become there home for the coming seven years. His breath stuck in his throat. It was magnificent. Hadrian could feel the hum of old magic, even without stepping foot on her grounds. There are no words to describe her beauty. Hogwart's was simply magical.

Hadrian wished he could always stay in this moment. Feeling so carefree and safe, with Hogwart's own magic reaching out to him. The moment they docked on land he knew that it was impossible. hadrian tightened his occumulency shields one more time before he stepped on the magical land.

The peaceful moment was shattered by none other then his dear twin. Not that the spoiled brat would ever admit being related to him. Both of them were quite happy with that. It helped that they didn't look the slightest like brothers, never mind twins. The only thing they had in common was their almond shaped eyes. His emerald green and Marc's hazel. Hogwarts populace will somehow get the idea in their head that they are cousins. Not that the both of them will deny it.

"You don't know who i am." Marc's voice echoed incredulously through the clearing, his body language showing exactly what he thought of the ignorant girl.

"Marc potter is the boy-who-lived. He saved us from you-know-who." Ronald Weasley sneered at the brown haired girl. Who seemed, would burst into tears any moment now.

The leech has managed to stick himself on boy wonder already. To think that his own flesh and blood was so easily fooled. It made him to want to knock some sense into his over blown head.

Hadrian glanced at Blaise and rolled his eyes. Showing how little he thought of the superior attitude Marc seemed to give off. That and the bootlickers he had already managed to secure for himself.

Hadrian tuned them out. Everyone followed Hagrid to the castle. He heard Malfoy complaing in the background. That made him smirk. He will be able to have a lot of fun in expense off the ponce.

If there was something Marc was good at, it was making people feel inferior. He and Malfoy will be at each others throat so much, that he had already the perfect yule gift for them. Hadrian thought gleefully. Nothing less than they deserve.

Thanks to the most spoiled brats he has ever known, he will be able to fade in the background easily. Hadrian almost laughed at that. If only they knew how much they would help him unconsciously with his plans. Before he knew it they had arrived before Hogwarts main door.

The door swung open at once. a tall, dark haired witch in emerald green robes stood there. she had a very stern face, but the moment you got in her heart you got away with a lot more, especially if you were one of her beloved Gryffindors like the marauders. Hadrian thought, analyzing her without showing an ounce of emotion.

"The first years, Professor McGonagall", said the lapdog.

"Thank you Hagrid, i will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide open. The entrance hall was big, but anyone that has been in the home of an ancient family wouldn't be impressed. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Hadrian could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right. the rest of the school was already here, but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. Most crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously. The pureblood scions tried to look like nothing bothered them, but even they were nervous for their incoming sorting.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts."

"You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin.

"Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points." She looked pointedly at marc potter, who tried to look innocent while smirking.

"At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Weasley's smudged nose.

Hadrian knew they looked like the perfect purebloods. In their case there was nothing to be worried about. He grabbed Neville's arm to stop him from fidgeting. "Don't worry Nev remember what i told you." blaise didn't show any nervousness at all. There was no doubt in his mind that he would become a Slytherin.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber.

He looked around taking in his future classmates, and saw that everyone else looked terrified. No one was talking much except for Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need.

Hadrian tried hard not to listen to her. She has such an annoying, self righteous voice. He knew that the only reason she was droning on, was because she was just as nervous as everyone else. It didn't change that he won't ever be able to stand the sight of her. It is people like Hermione Granger that give muggleborns such a bad name.

He kept his eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead him to the next stage of his grand plan.

Several people behind him screamed.

"What the - ?"

He didn't gasp like the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall.

Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves?"

"He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered. Hadrian resisted the urge the say something sarcastic.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely. They were obviously muggleborns.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Feeling a sense of déjá vu, Hadrian got into line behind Blaise,with Neville behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Hadrian had seen the Great Hall in his visions. Without them he could never have imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Hadrian looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." He heard Marc telling her to shut up.

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens. The four Founders really were one of a kind. There is no doubt in his mind that if they could see what has become of their legacy, that curses and hexes would be flying around. If my lifework would get ruined because of the ignorance and prejudice of someone who is supposed to protect their legacy. I too would be going on an killing spree.

Hadrian looked down again as he saw Professor McGonagall silently placing a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. It looked like it had seen better years. But it is still an ancient artifact from the Founders era.

Noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too. Just for the heck of it. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

**"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,**

**But don't judge on what you see,**

**I'll eat myself if you can find**

**A smarter hat than me.**

**You can keep your bowlers black,**

**Your top hats sleek and tall,**

**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**

**And I can cap them all.**

**There's nothing hidden in your head**

**The Sorting Hat can't see,**

**So try me on and I will tell you**

**Where you ought to be.**

**You might belong in Gryffindor,**

**Where dwell the brave at heart,**

**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;**

**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**

**Where they are just and loyal,**

**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil;**

**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**

**if you've a ready mind,**

**Where those of wit and learning,**

**Will always find their kind;**

**Or perhaps in Slytherin**

**You'll make your real friends,**

**Those cunning folk use any means**

**To achieve their ends.**

**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**

**And don't get in a flap!**

**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**

**For I'm a Thinking Cap!"**

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Hadrian heard Weasley whispering too Marc in front of him. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

Hadrian inwardly smiled mockingly. The boy really was a fool. Really a troll. He did wish they could have tried it on without everyone watching. Hadrian was trying to fade in the background. It will be hard with his looks. The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; Hadrian was not pleased at all, even though he already knew how they would get sorted.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah. He ignored the rest of the sorting. Sometimes, Hadrian noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Granger almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Weasley groaned along with his brother. It seems they already had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting each other. Better them than him. Too bad that Nev also has to put up with her.

"Howard, Noah!

The boy walked with his head down towards the stool and hesistantly put on the hat. "GRYFFINDOR!" Howard almost walked away with the hat still on his head. Blushing he sat down at the Gryffindor table. Mortified with what he almost had done.

When Neville was called, he looked over to them looking for something in their faces. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Good luck Hadrian thought he would need it with living in the same house as the Weasleys, the boy-who-lived and the know-it-all mudblood.

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once:the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" Malfoy went to join his lackeys Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon"

"Nott"

"Parkinson"

Then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last - "Potter, Hadriannus!" How he detested that name.

As Hadrian stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall. Blaise in the meantime was glaring at his follow yearmates. Daring them to say something.

"Potter, did she say?"

"Like, Marc Potter?"

"They don't look alike, maybe they are cousins!"

The last thing Hadrian saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people looking curiously at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

"Hmm,"said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"

Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, "Not Slytherin, not Slytherin."

"Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that. My oh my, what do we have here the sorting hat said. It seems i have missed some things. A natural occulumens are we." The hat tutted for trying to hide his true memories.

The sorting hat was getting frantic from the moment it went past his fake memories and through his shield. Hadrian grinted his teeth. To think his shields can get bypast so easily makes him to want to hurl the hat of his head. The has was unusually silent.

"So now you know." Hadrian hoped that the only being 'sentient artifact or not' that will ever know how far he will go to save his family, won't condem him for any actions he has to take to ensure the welfare of his precious people. He will do anything to make sure that such a wretched future won't happen.

"I am so sorry, young Heir", The sorting hat said mournfully. "No one should have to see _that_. To think that you still hold on too your morals and sanity despite everything."

"I won't become what i despise. I wouldn't be any better that those muggle trash i look down upon. Now that you know please put me in Ravenclaw. I can't afford to get sorted into Slytherin no matter how much of their qualities i have."

"You underestimate yourself young Morrïgan, you could fit in any of the houses. If the Founders had been alive, they would all be fighting toad and nail for you. Especially ravenclaw and slytherin."

"It is not only Heir Longbottom that doesn't clearly seen himself. Though you do have one devious mind. Once again i have to say, Slytherin would help you in your way to greatness."

"Travis." The hat seemed surprised that he knew it's name. After seeing what it had. It really shouldn't.

"I already am on my way to greatness. It doesn't matter which house i will call my home, the coming seven years. In the end Ravenclaw is the most convenient for me. You off all people should know what i need right know."

"Yes i know. Slytherin would be on an warpath if he could see what has become of his legacy. The same goes for all of the other founders. If you are sure."

"Yes i am." Hadrian said firmly. "It better be "RAVENCLAW". Good luck young Morrïgan. If you ever need my help with anything, you know how to get a hold of me."

"Thank you." Hadrian would take him op on that offer, later on. He took off Travis and walked gracefully toward the Ravenclaw table. He hardly noticed that he was getting some curious looks.

"Potter, Marcellus!"

"He is so dreamy."

"Is he really a surviver of the killing curse?"

"What house do you think he will be in."

"Don't be stupid, he is the boy-who-lived. Of course he will be a Gryffindor."

"Did you see his scar?"

Marc arrogantly swaggered towards the stool. Eyeing the hat on it with disgust, before he put it on. Basking in all of the rightfull attention that should have been on him from the start. Waving charmingly towards a couple of second years at the Gryffindor table. Who cares about the loser of a twin of his.

"GRYFFINDOR." Marc shot an arrogant smirk towards his brother while walking towards the red headed twins like he owned the place.

Percy the Prefect got up and shook Marc's hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Hadrian knew that by the end of the first year everyone will wish that the spoiled brat had been sorted in any other house then theirs.

He could see the High Table. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid. Dumbledore's loyal lapdog. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Hadrian recognized him at once. Even if he didn't visit Potter Manor for as long as he could remember. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts. That and his his choice of wardrobe. Hadrian also spotted Professor Quirrell. His target for this year. And now there were only four people left to be sorted.

"Thomas, Dean," a black boy even taller than the Weasley, joined Marc at the Gryffindor table.

"Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was the fools turn. He was pale green by now. A second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin immediately. His friends wouldn't have it any other way. Any other house would have made Blaise an outcast.

Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Hadrian looked down at his empty gold plate. He had only just realized how hungry he was. Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. . Yeay, as his minions he thought with contempt.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Except for Hadrian and the Slytherins.

The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. Hadrian had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

The Potters had never starved Hadrian, but he'd never been comfortable while eating with them. They usually ignored him and his sisters and fawned over Marc. Eating with them made him sick of disgust.

Hadrian piled his plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat. It was all delicious. He has to send a couple of his elves to the kitchen. Yes, it is exactly what i will do he decided impulsively.

Hadrian looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next to Malfoy who, Hadrian was pleased to see, didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements. He also saw Blaise smirking at Malfoy amused with the situation. While he wasn't fased at all with their bloody house ghost.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding - "

As Hadrian helped himself to a treacle tart, the talk turned to their families. Everyone was curious at how he was related to the boy-who-lived.

"We are twins." Hadrian said ignoring their probing questions about boy wonder.

"If you want to know anything about Marc than you have to wait and see. We will be classmates for seven years. It isn't like you won't be able to talk with him yourself." That last bit got their attention. Of course, why didn't they think of that themselves.

The only person not enamored with the boy-who-lived seems to be Su Li. The petit witch wasn't ugly or anything as a matter of fact she would grow in the looks of an oriental beauty. But still something about her was bugging him. It feels like he has forgotten something. Impossible he has as perfect memory, too perfect sometimes. Hadrian decided to keep an eye on her. She seems to fade in the background with too much ease.

Hadrian, who was starting to feel warm and sleepy, looked up at the High Table half gaint was drinking deeply from his goblet. McGonagall was talking tothe old coat. Professor Quirrellmort, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin. He looks even uglier in real live.

Hadrian watched Quirell for a while. What is dumbledore thinking letting an unstable Voldermort in the castle. There are better ways to test boy wonder. Instead he risks the lives of all the students he was sworn to protect.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Hadrian was furious. His occulumency helped hiding his anger at the headmaster, but he was one of the few who saw something wrong with the warning.

"He's not serious?" Entwistle muttered to him.

"Must be," Hadrian said, frowning at Dumbledore. "Dumbledore never does something without a good reason."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Hadrian noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

**"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,**

**Teach us something please,**

**Whether we be old and bald**

**Or young with scabby knees,**

**Our heads could do with filling**

**With some interesting stuff,**

**For now they're bare and full of air,**

**Dead flies and bits of fluff,**

**So teach us things worth knowing,**

**Bring back what we've forgot,**

**just do your best, we'll do the rest,**

**And learn until our brains all rot."**

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Ravenclaw first years followed Penelope Clearwater through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Hadrian's legs were like lead again. He was too sleepy to care where they were going. By morning he will have remembered the route they took climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Hadrian was just wondering how much farther they had to go when they came to a sudden halt. Hadrian wasn't listening to the explenation of the prefects. Can't they just get it over with. So they have to solve a riddle to gain entrance, big deal. All he wanted to do at the moment, was lie in bed and surrender to Morpheus realm.

After the door swung open, they all scrambled through it, and found themselves in the Ravenclaw common room. The room was a beautifully decorated and spacious room, with a domelike ceiling and arched windows providing plenty of daylight during the morning and afternoon. The windows were framed with blue curtains and a midnight-blue carpet covered the floor, matching it to the standard Ravenclaw colours. The room was circular in shape, with several stairs leading up to the student dorms, a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw near the entrance and even a small library to educate the house of the intelligent.

"As you've just seen, the entrance door has to be answered to gain access to the common room. Ravenclaw house is known as the house of the intelligent and as such, it is expected that you can answer the riddles and tests of knowledge it provides. If you don't know the answer, you won't gain entry. You can always wait for someone who does, check the library down the corridor for any Ravenclaw students or ask Professor Flitwick, our head of house, whose office is just past the library." The male prefect explained.

"The first-year dorms are the up those stairs, girls on the left and boys on the right and the older students are further down the corridors. The dorms are designed to suit our needs, studying often happens there so keep the noise down. The common room is mainly for interaction and relaxation, but it is possible that students are reading here as well, so don't blow things up."

"As this is the house of the intelligent, there are mandatory study sessions that take place once a week for every year. First through fourth year study with the fifth years to revise for their O.W.L.'s and upper years do so with the seventh years for their N.E.W.T.'s. First year study sessions take place on Wednesday nights, before your evening Astronomy lessons. If you'll be absent, please inform a prefect or Professor Flitwick with the reason, so we know you aren't failing your classes."

The male prefect led the boys up to the dorm and the female prefect took the girls up the other stairs. They were told that male students couldn't enter the girls rooms, but reverse was possible. Hadn't these incompetent wizards ever heard of female perverts, or morgana forbid Hadrian shuddered fangirls.

His room was perfect, or at least as good as it could be. There was a desk next to his four poster bed, with a shelf above it for their books. Hadrian considered he would place his first-year books there, but would keep the rest safely in the trunk. It would be an one way ticket to Azkaban for him if someone found out of some of the things he has in his possesion.

The bed was comfy enough with a soft mattress and blue curtains to keep out the light in the morning. He quickly placed some simple wards in the room, they would at least warn him if someone came in his room. Vigilance never hurt anybody and he has been living in the same manor of a former Marauder for his entire existence. He was bound to pick up some things.

Oh, before he forgot; "Mala, Sage, Pearl." Immediately three young female house-elves dressed in their maid outfit with the Morrïgan crest visible, proudly stood before their young master, eagerly to do his bidding.

"Would you like to learn how to cook, in Hogwarts?" Hadrian asked them smiling, already salvating at all the delicious dishes they will be able to make for him.

The three young elves were eagerly bouncing from excitement. "Master is a great master. Hogwarts is like a dream come true any elf to learn the trade." Sage exclaimed wanting to show the young master how happy she was. Sage hasn't been long with the young master. He was an strange wizard, but he took great care of them. Young master didn't hurt them, and gave them several uniforms, and even thought them how to read, write and speak probably.

"You have my permission then to ask the Head-elf for an apprenticeship."

"Young master is the best. Sage will make sure to learn everything she can. And so do Mala and Pearl, right." Saga glared at her fellow elves who were still not used to having a kind wizard for owner." They coward at the glare Saga shot them. Quickly they nodded their content.

Hadrian laughed at that Saga always seems to make him laugh one way or another. He was already in planning in making her his personal elf in the future, but only after she has learned everything to be able to handle the position. The young elf has too much spunk to get stuck in the kitchen the entire time.

"Well of you go." Hadrian waved them off, too tired to do anything more than crawl into bed. He prayed to Morgana, that he wouldn't have any visions this night. He craved for a good night's sleep.


End file.
